


Long Time, No See

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Verity Carlo arranges to meet Perceptor and Brainstorm





	Long Time, No See

“Are you sure you want me to come with you?” Brainstorm asked, watching Perceptor examine his holomatter avatar in a mirror.

Perceptor frowned, tapping at the scarring around his right eye. “I haven’t seen Verity in years. Not in person,” he said. “And she’s been begging me to let her meet you.” He adjusted his glasses, and sighed. “Against my better judgement, I’ve agreed.” Turning around, he prodded Brainstorm lightly in the chest. “Don’t make me regret this.” Despite his words, the tone itself was teasing. There was even a ghost of a smile on his face.

Brainstorm pressed a solemn hand against his chest, but he made no promises.

The diner they were meeting Verity in was small and out of the way. Rustic and very small town “off the highway” America. She had requested they use their avatars so they could sit inside together and catch up, which Brainstorm supposed he could understand. Besides, it was an excuse to figure out flaws to hammer out of the system.

While they approached, Perceptor was busy scanning the area for his human friend, with a slight bounce in his step; Brainstorm had known she was important to him, but he realized he hadn’t understood so much. Which wasn’t something he was going to beat himself up over, of course, because Perceptor still held his cards close to his chest. But there was an unmistakable joy on his face, a gleam in his eyes and the broadest smile Brainstorm’s seen yet, when he spotted a young human woman leaning on the railing by the entrance. She was distinctive, with hair that was long on top but shaved on the sides, and a canvas jacket that looked a size too big.

“Verity!” Perceptor called, and her gaze snapped to them.

She positively beamed and hopped the railing, running to his waiting arms. They held each other tight, before Verity pulled away to examine Perceptor’s avatar. It was as if Brainstorm wasn’t even there. He prepared to draw attention to himself, but the human spoke.

“Nice face, Percy,” she teased in a light voice. Her fingers grazed his scar, but her smile didn’t falter. “Missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” he said. With great reluctance, as if no longer touching her would make her pop out of existence, Percy straightened and gestured to Brainstorm. “Before too much time passes and this starts to be considered rude, this is Brainstorm.”

Verity turned to face him. Even in his avatar, he towered over her. He categorized this as a potential failure of his design, or maybe she really was small for a human. She leaned forward, craning her neck to look him in the eye.

“So you’re the infamous Brainstorm I’ve been hearing about.” Brainstorm was about to object, defend his honor and slightly bruised ego, when she laughed. “Don’t take it personally. I had to spend extended time with  _Prowl_ , I’m pretty sure I can handle one little goes-too-far gunsmith.” She held out her hand. “Verity, but you already knew that.” Then, dropping to a whisper, “You make Percy happy, and that’s really all that matters to me on the morality scale.”

Brainstorm wasn’t exactly sure how to respond. Verity watched him for a moment, and then clapped her hands together. “Anyway! Springer’s waiting for us inside-”

“Springer’s here?” Perceptor sounded genuinely surprised, and the two of them followed Verity’s pointing figure to a car at the far end of the parking lot, slightly out of sight, that was unmistakably Springer in his land mode. The car’s engine revved once; a friendly noise, all things considered.

“He’s going to tease you about this one way or another,” she said with a light punch to his arm. “Might as well suck it up now.”

Perceptor gave her an exaggerated frown, then tossed a small smile towards Brainstorm. “I’m sure we can take it.” He held out his hand, which Brainstorm took without hesitation, and gave it a squeeze.

Yes, Brainstorm supposed they could.

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> on tumblr at timelessmulder


End file.
